Dumon
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Male | organization = Barian World (Seven Barian Emperors) | anime_deck = Star Seraph | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Dumon, known as Durbe in the Japanese version, is an Emperor of the Barian World in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. After the disappearance of Nasch and Merag, Dumon assumed leadership of the remaining Barian Emperors in an attempt to protect the Barian World from Astral. Dumon was later absorbed by Vector when attempting to protect Merag Design Appearance Dumon appears most often under his gray cloak and has grey eyes that glows red. In his true form, his skin is of a wisteria color, he has short gray hair, two blue markings on the sides of his face and silver armor plating with blue gems covering different parts of his body, with a Barian Emblem found on the right side of his chest. Unlike most Barians, he has a visible nose in his true form and his eyes are completely gray, with no visible pupils. When on Earth, his appearance is that of a bespectacled boy with short, gray spiky hair, wearing a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, a Baria Lapis on his right wrist and a scarf tied around his neck. He would also come to use his former comrade's name, Nasch, as his alias when in human form. In in his previous life, Dumon was a legendary knight and accordingly wore silver armor with a white cape. Unlike the human form that he took on in present-day Earth, Dumon did not wear spectacles. Personality Among his allies, Dumon is shown to be the most level-headed among them and was at one time their leader. He is shown to care about his fellow Barians greatly, often voicing his high opinion of them and usually letting them know that he has faith in them before seeing them off on their mission. Dumon is very loyal to the Barian World and prioritizes its safety above all else. Likewise, he is extremely loyal to the original leader of the Barian World, Nasch, going to great lengths to find and restore him to their original positions within the Seven Barian Emperors. This appears to have stemmed from the friendship they developed in their previous human lives. Dumon is also shown to intimidate the other Barians, especially Alito, whom complained about the mission he received, but complied when Dumon used a strict tone. He also seems to dislike confrontation as he often puts an end to arguments and fights between his comrades, though this did not stop him from threatening to put an end to Vector with his own hands if the latter did not stop acting alone. He is not averse to praising his enemies, as he did during his Duel with Shark, where he complimented the young man's determination and Dueling skills. Dumon also has shown an unusual tendency to hold his cards with his palm, rather than his fingers like most characters. Etymology Dumon's name is derived from Alpha Ursae Majoris, also known as Dubhe, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. His alias in human form, "Nasch" is derived from another star in the same asterism - Eta Ursae Majoris, also known as Benetnasch. Abilities Dumon, like the other Barians, has been shown to teleport using portals. Dumon has also been shown to generate a large energy ball which he can use to fly. Dumon is one of the few Barians who can stay in his true form, even on Earth (though he was in close proximity to Number ruins at the time). The only exception is when his Baria Lapis is damaged. Biography History Long ago, Dumon was a knight who served to protect a kingdom he lived in along with his pegasus, Mach. He was friends with the ruler of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean, Nasch. When Nasch's kingdom was attacked by Vector's forces, Dumon arrived to assist. He was targeted by Vector's archers, but he and his pegasus were too quick to be hit by the arrows. Nasch's sister Merag was taken by the ocean god that Vector Summoned, Abyss. Dumon attempted to save her, but Merag pitched herself from Abyss' hand, sacrificing herself to call forth another another god. Dumon then stood by Nasch's side as he mourned his sister's death. He then assisted Nasch's army in assaulting Vector's once more. The assault led them town Vector ravaged on his way, which sickened Dumon as he allowed his people to live in such conditions. As the war between the two kings prolonged, Dumon and Nasch planned to confront Vector and his army once they reached his location. Dumon fought and lead Nasch's army in the battle and was the only known survivor. Eventually, he returned to his home village, but learned about how his fellow knights had grown arrogant and plotted to usurp the King. Dumon and Mach intercepted the other knights and tried to reason with them, but Dumon failed and the knights turned their swords on him. Since Dumon was unwilling to kill his former comrades, both master and steed were eventually defeated and killed. However, Dumon's fellow knights regretted their actions and they buried him and Mach together. , Mizar, and Girag.]] An unknown number of years later, Don Thousand reincarnated him as one of the Seven Barian Emperors, as his soul was one that was connected to a Legendary "Number" card, which had sealed Thousand's power. Dumon had no memory of his previous life, due to the Number 10X that he received from Don Thousand.. After their leader, Nasch's disappearance, Dumon assumed command of the Barians. The Emperors plotted to obtain the Numeron Code before Astral by gathering the "Numbers". Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact, so they could not take "Numbers" directly. After Vector's plan of using humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker failed, Dumon determined they would have to intervene themselves. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion With the defeat of both Vetrix and Dr. Faker, as well as the supposed death of Vector, Dumon determined that they would have to accomplish the mission themselves. To that end, he sent Girag to Earth, who began the new plan by brainwashing Fender and his subordinates as their first new agents. to Earth after Girag's failure]] Following Girag's failed attempts to acquire the "Numbers", Dumon began to feel frustrated at the lack of results and summoned Alito. Dumon ordered Alito to gather the "Numbers", however Alito rejected the mission as he claimed he could not fight to his fullest nor maintain his true form on Earth and that it would be boring. Dumon's eyes glowed, which intimidated Alito enough to make him go. Mizar appeared shortly afterwards, questioning Dumon on his reasons to send a "simpleton" like Alito to gather the "Numbers" as the future of Barian World depended on it. Dumon merely responded that despite his flaws, he's an excellent Duelist and should have no trouble and that even a failure would bring them more information. the Barian Sphere Cubes.]] After the constant failures of Girag and Alito, Dumon decided to send Mizar to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave him three Barian Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Girag and Alito. Dumon put full trust in him, hoping he would produce better results than the other two. Later, Dumon and Mizar looked after a comatose Girag and Alito, who were healing in Baria Crystals. Dumon remarked that only he and Mizar remained. It was then that Vector appeared to them, surprising them. When Mizar angrily tried to attack Vector, Dumon restrained him and told Mizar to calm down. Dumon blamed Vector for his failure, but Vector claimed his plan went exactly as it should have - up to and including his loss while possessing Faker. The three discussed what to do next, with Dumon ultimately agreeing to let Vector proceed as he planned, but warned him to stop acting on his own. Vector's plan eventually resulted in Yuma, Astral and their allies boarding the Different Dimension Airship and attempting to reach the Barian World to rescue "Rei Shingetsu". The Barians sent monsters after the ship, and though the occupants fought them off, the ship crashed at "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield", where Dumon waited with Vector and Mizar. Dumon took on Reginald Kastle and allowed him the first turn, and then watched his opponent take damage from the effect of "Sargasso". As the Duel continued, Dumon managed to Xyz Summon "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" as well as protect himself from "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield" using "Sargasso Lighthouse". Seeing how skilled Shark was after he Summoned "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", Dumon complimented him, and stated Shark's way of speaking and soul reminds him of a certain person. As Vector and Yuma's Duel reached its climax, Dumon neglected his own Duel to watch theirs and questioned Shark about Yuma, for he was interested in how much the former believed in the boy. After the power surge of ZEXAL II caused "Sargasso" to self-destruct, Dumon was forced to cancel his Duel with Shark and retreat. Legendary Number War Back in the Barian World, Dumon and Mizar saw that their home was crumbling around them and took it as sign that their time was ending. When Vector appeared, Dumon learned of the seven Legendary "Numbers" and got their locations from Mr. Heartland. Dumon was about to set out, but Vector mentioned that Nasch might still be alive in the human world and he might be able to find him. Dumon then left through a portal, determined to collect the "Numbers" first and secretly wanted to look for Nasch. As Dumon traveled through the dimensional rifts, he thought about Nasch and lamented how Nasch would never let similar events to their current situation happen. He eventually crashed into the Different Dimension Airship, causing both him and the airship to exit the rift around one of the desired locations. Dumon woke up in his human form, injured from the crash and saw that his Baria Lapis was damaged - making him unable to use his Barian powers - and was about to be attacked by a bear. He was surprised when Yuma suddenly saved him from it. Upon their meeting, Shark questioned who he was. Dumon said that his name was "Nasch" and though neither Yuma nor Shark recognized him as Dumon, Shark was still suspicious. Shark tried to convince Yuma not to trust him, but this conversation was cut short after the group heard Tori Meadows' scream from some distance way. They arrived at a temple and reunited with Rio Kastle and Tori. In one room, Dumon saved Shark from being crushed by a wall coming down, but they got separated from the others. When a door opened up, Dumon and Shark went into the path, leading them to an empty room. Shark thanked Dumon for the rescue, but said he still didn't trust him. Dumon shrugged it off and he did it in return for Yuma saving him. When the walls started to close in, they were captured and their lives depended on the outcome of Yuma's Duel with Mach. Dumon and Shark were forced to work together to survive the collapsing and changing labyrinth. Following Astral's instructions, Dumon read the inscriptions on the walls of the ruins, which told of a legendary hero and his Pegasus. The legend stirred a feeling in Dumon, who believed that something was familiar about the legend. Although some of the runes were faded, Dumon knew how the story ended and the message behind it: Protect your friends. When the floor collapsed, Dumon saved Shark from death. When their hands touched, Shark began to glow and Dumon's Baria Lapis was repaired. Revealing himself and transforming, Dumon pulled Shark up to safety. With the information from the legend, Dumon advised Yuma to protect his "Number 39: Utopia", which helped him defeat Mach's "Number 44: Sky Pegasus". Yuma thanked him for his assistance, but Dumon insisted was that they would be enemies the next time they met and teleported away. Later, Vector called Dumon and Mizar back to the Barian World and informed that Alito and Girag had awoken, much to their surprise. He was also stunned by Alito's new arrogant attitude towards him, but their conversation was cut off when Mr. Heartland interrupted them. Heartland told the group of the new "Number" location and that Yuma might be aiming for it as well, and Dumon looked on as Alito left to retrieve it. .]] Later, Dumon pondered over the connection between the seven "Numbers" and the Seven Barian Emperors. When Mizar arrived to inform him that he found another Number ruins, Dumon lamented how they lost most of the "Numbers" to Astral and his group. Dumon then shared to Mizar his conclusion about the ruins' legends implied that they were humans once, but Mizar refused to believe this and left Dumon in search of the "Number". Some time later, Dumon met with Mizar again and Mizar confirmed that the "Number" spirit had said he was once human, though Mizar refused to believe it. Dumon claimed he couldn't believe it either, but wished to continue investigating the ruins to find the legends of Nasch and Merag, as their return could shift the situation to the Barians' advantage. Dumon arrived at the Different Dimension Airship and found out from Tori that the rest of the group had gone underwater. Dumon followed and eventually met up with Yuma and Astral. Dumon challenged Yuma to a Duel to settle things, insisting it was their destiny to battle, but Yuma asked why he wanted to even there was no real reason to fight and Dumon helped them in the past. Dumon told Yuma that he was wrong and claimed he did not believe the legends that told the Barians were once human. When Astral asked Dumon why the final two Barian Emperors had not shown up yet, he told him that Nasch and Merag were the leaders, but they vanished some time ago. Seeing Shark's Duel with Abyss in progress, Dumon left to watch it and was able to view the memories of Shark's past life. Dumon expressed surprise upon seeing that he was friends with Shark as well as seeing the Barian Emblem around Shark's neck. Upon Shark's summoning of the second god, Dumon began to suspect that Shark and Rio were Nasch and Merag as he left the ruins. While Yuma journeyed through the Astral World, Dumon had a brief talk with Mizar again, concerning the past life matter. He concluded that there was no way around it and that they must have had previous lives. He then appeared in Rio's hospital room, where Shark was, shocking the latter by calling him "Nasch", expressing his theory that Shark is Nasch. He then used a Barian Emblem to take Shark and Rio to the undersea ruins once more where Shark witnessed another more of his past life's memories. Shortly Shark saw how his past life's war with Vector ended, Dumon appeared before Shark along with Rio in form of an apparition. The Barian Emperor told Shark that he had finally understood why Shark was reborn as the leader of the Barians. Dumon transported Shark and Rio to the Barian World to meet Nasch's army and Iris. He told Shark that the war with Astral World will continue until one side is destroyed. He stated that Shark was the only one who could end it, even if it meant breaking his bond with Yuma and his friends, calling him "Nasch" and Rio "Merag". A meeting was called and all the Barian Emperors gathered to announced Nasch and Merag. Dumon looked on as Vector expressed his shock that Nasch and Merag were alive. Dumon explain to Vector that they ended up Earth as the Kastle twins, with their memories gone. He went on to ask Vector if the current situation on Earth was his doing, since only Don Thousand would be able to merge the worlds, but Vector suggested that Mr. Heartland must have revived him. After Nasch granted each of the Barian Emperors new powers, he then consented to Vector's plan of attacking Earth now. Barian Emperor Onslaught After Mr. Heartland was defeated, the Seven Barian Emperors arrived together on Earth in front of Yuma and commenced Bariarphosed. After Yuma was rendered unable to Duel when the Emperor's Key reacted with Nasch's Barian Emblem, Roku and Kaze arrived and pelted the Emperors with smoke bombs, allowing Yuma's group to escape. The Emperors gave chase, with Dumon being confronted by Dextra, who he recognized as the "wench" that Vetrix had Dueled during the World Duel Carnival. As the Duel went on, he called her a stubborn opponent as she claimed he had yet to see her true ability. Eventually, Nasch led the Emperors in a Barian's Chaos Draw. This allowed Dumon to use "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One" to bring out "Number C102: Fallen Seraph - Noble Archfiend". As he defeated Dextra with it, he complimented her and told her to rest now as her soul was sent to the Barian World. After Nasch's victory over Quattro, the Emperors regrouped and Dumon commented that the other remaining "Number" holders were Yuma, Astral, Kite, Trey and Quinton. Nasch ordered the Emperors to split up and pursue them. head towards a Duel.]] Dumon traveled with Merag and they were soon alerted to a Duel's start when they saw "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" in the sky. They quickly headed to that location to find Mizar Dueling Trey and Quinton. Mizar told them he was fine and that they should move on and pursue Yuma and Kite. Trey and Quinton then used the power of their bracelets' crests to generate a Sphere Field, trapping the three Barians there. Mizar still told them not to interfere, which they obeyed and continued to watch they Duel. After the brothers managed to seal "The Seventh One" by equipping Mizar's "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis", Dumon commented that "The Seventh One" should be unstoppable, with Merag adding they had indeed found its one weakness. He was shocked when they managed to reduce Mizar's Life Points to only 1 with "Chaos Atlandis". Mizar finally manged to recover "Tachyon Dragon" and Summon "Neo Tachyon" to defeat them. The Sphere Field faded and Mizar told Dumon and Merag that he was heading to the moon to find Kite, after hearing of the legend the latter had gone to investigate. take on Vector.]] When Dumon and Merag arrived in the Barian World, they were greeted by Vector. He informed them he intended to unite the power of the Seven Emperors. Dumon responded that the seven were already united, but Vector corrected him, saying he would absorb all of their powers for himself. Vector revealed that he had revived Don Thousand and that the Seven Emperors were simply his pawns to begin with. Dumon pointed out that that applied to Vector too, but Vector claimed that with Thousand's power, he was a god himself. Dumon suggested Merag flee to inform the others, but Vector clarified that Alito and Girag were working for him. The three Dueled in a Battle Royal style, though Merag and Dumon combined "Number 103: Ragna Zero" and "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" to destroy "Number 96: Dark Mist". However, Vector Summoned "Number 43: Soul Marionetter" and equipped "Dark Mist" to it before recovering his Life Points using the Continuous Spell "Don Thousand's Throne", which drew its power from Nasch, who is held captive within a Sphere Field, which in turn increased the monster's ATK and deals damage to Merag. Vector revealed his "point" system and the fact that he had killed Nasch and Merag previously. Merag, enraged by Vector's words, used "The Seventh One" to bring out "Number C103: Ragna Infinity". Dumon nearly defeated Vector and himself with "Holy Rage" and "Number C102: Fallen Seraph - Noble Archfiend", but he was countered by "Evil 1". Using "Saint Shield", he increased the ATK of Merag's "Ragna Infinity" and took himself out of the Duel, expressing his thanks to Merag and Nasch for being his friend in both lives. He reverted to his human form and faded away, his soul being absorbed into Merag. Decks Barian Invasion Dumon uses a "Star Seraph" Deck, focused around quickly summoning his ace monster, "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry". He also included "Sargasso's Lighthouse" to protect himself from the field effect of "Sargasso the D.D. Battlefield." Barian Emperor Onslaught During this arc, Dumon gains the ability to perform a Barian's Chaos Draw to use "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One", allowing him to Rank-Up "Star Seraph Sentry" from either his Graveyard or Extra Deck and summon its evolved form, which he was shown using for the first time. The effects of his "Number 10X" and its upgraded form combo well with Merag's and he thus includes other cards that allow the two of them to work together. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters